


Chico que no se haya encaprichado con una profesora no es chico

by karunebulous



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karunebulous/pseuds/karunebulous
Summary: Él nunca fue víctima de ese cliché de interesarse por la profesora guapa, hasta que conoció a la Profesora Kagura.[OkiKagu Week 2019, Día # 2]
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 4





	Chico que no se haya encaprichado con una profesora no es chico

Sougo Okita solía fastidiarse al ver como sus compañeras eran reducidas a sonrojos y risitas tontas cuando a Hijikata le tocaba darles clase de Cálculo. Suficiente con aguantarlo en casa, después de todo, su dulce hermana mayor (a la que adoraba, pero su gusto en hombres dejaba mucho que desear) se casó con él.

Él nunca fue víctima de ese cliché de interesarse por la profesora guapa. Hasta ahora, todas eran viejas, feas, estrictas y amargadas.

Su último año de preparatoria parecía ir por ese camino, hasta que conoció a la Profesora Kagura.

Al menos él no supo que ella daba clases… o que comenzaría a dar clases como suplente de Historia en su escuela.

¿Por qué se preocuparía por indagar sobre la profesión de una mujer _random_ —«China», la apodó él por el tipo de vestido que llevaba puesto— que conoció al entrar con sus amigos en un local con identificación falsa? Él estaba entusiasmado con la idea de pasar un buen rato con una _mujer,_ no con una insípida chica de escuela y puede que haya mentido sobre su edad (de hecho gracias al béisbol no aparentaba dieciocho años). De no haberlo hecho, él no hubiese terminado agotado en una cama de hotel bien entrada la madrugada, reuniendo fuerzas de donde no las tenía para levantarse porque tenía clases y supuestamente estaba estudiando con amigos, no yéndose de fiesta a un sitio donde su edad le impedía entrar.

Él había bebido, ella también —más tarde se enteraría que China estaba en la despedida de soltera de una amiga—; pero no lo suficiente para olvidar todo lo que pasó entre ellos. Él juraba que China palideció al reconocerlo en el salón de clases.

Ese mismo día la abordó después de clases, en una esquina y poca gente quedaba en la escuela.

—¡Dijiste que tenías veinte, Okita! —fue lo primero que ella le reclamó.

—Veinte centímetros de pene —él había sonreído, complacido porque ella no fingiera no conocerlo y que recordara su nombre.

China había rodado los ojos, aburrida.

—Mocosos _millennials_ y sus memes —se había quejado y a Okita le recordó al vago de la permanente plateada que tenía de Profesor Guía—. Y eso no es tan cierto, eres asiático.

—Eso es leyenda urbana, China —él había apoyado una mano contra la pared y ella agrandó los ojos, sorprendida. Okita quiso desordenar un poco el largo cabello naranja y deslizar la mano bajo su falda, deseando ver la expresión que le mostró esa noche—. Además, asiático o no, recuerdo que nunca te quejaste y pedías más.

—Cabrón.

—Lenguaje, profe.

—Vete a la mierda. Son las cinco y como mi horario de trabajo terminó por hoy digo lo que se me da la gana –aru —él después sabría que el acento de China salía cuando estaba furiosa o nerviosa.

Quizá porque era la primera vez que una chica no se le sometía —ni siquiera cuando estuvieron juntos. China era ruidosa, apasionada y muy demandante— o porque la adolescencia era el periodo donde cualquier joven de un modo u otro la cagaba, anunció mostrándole su móvil:

—Tengo todo grabado.

Por supuesto, no era cierto y ella no tenía manera de saberlo. Aun así, China no tuvo empacho en destrozarle el teléfono con un manotón. Esa mujer tenía una fuerza monstruosa y en lugar de espantarlo, lo animaba más.

—¿Y quién te garantiza que no tengo respaldo? —él se había preguntado cómo explicarle a Mitsuba el porqué de su móvil destrozado.

—¡Maldito Sádico…!

Discutieron hasta el punto de terminar dentro del cuarto de la limpieza, él con los pantalones hasta los tobillos y China dándole el mejor oral que había recibido en su vida. Y no exageraba, las chicas de su edad (al menos con las que estuvo) no eran tan hábiles con la boca.

Pelear, coger, pelear. Ya eran incontables las veces en las que el ciclo se repetía y cualquier escrúpulo que China tuviera con respecto a su edad se iba al carajo cuando follaban en cualquier lugar oscuro y privado que tenían a la mano.

A estas alturas, China no lo había invitado a su departamento. Él extrañaba hacerlo en una cama decente.

Si esto fuese como las novelas que le gustaban a Mitsuba, ellos terminarían enamorándose y quedarían juntos.

Por supuesto, ese no era el caso por mucho que a veces no podía concentrarse en el Periodo Edo que China explicaba en la pizarra acrílica y comenzaba a fantasear con tomarla contra su escritorio hasta que lo rompieran como en el porno que solía ver a solas en casa cuando tenía quince, su hermana trabajaba y Hijikata no entraba a sus vidas.

(China nunca se dejó porque no quería que la pillaran así en su primer trabajo).

Él era un chico disfrutando la novedad de estar con una chica —no, _mujer_ — dispuesta a tomar la iniciativa y mentiría si dijera que no le gustó. Pero eso no significaba que se convertiría en un M.

En cualquier momento se aburrirían de lo que sea que tenían, pero pasaban los meses y Okita estaba lejos de aburrirse y por eso no dudo en entrar al encontrarla en el salón, sentada entre pilas de papeles que cubrían el escritorio.

—¿Qué quieres? —masculló ella, sin despegar la vista del examen que corregía, leyendo:— «La tierra del _samurái_ fue invadida por _Amanto_ hace veinte años y…», este crío debería dejar la _Jump_ un rato y leer un poco de historia –aru.

—Mira quien habla, tú ya no estás en edad para la _Jump_.

—¡Cállate! Si Gin dice que es un niño de corazón entonces yo también —replicó—. En fin, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy aburrido.

—Pues mira las redes o lo que sea que hagan los mocosos con sus teléfonos. No estoy de humor para aguantarte hoy.

—Creí que la sala de profesores estaba para corregir.

—La jefa golpea al gorila, Mayora fumigó el baño de los profesores con su diarrea. ¿Cómo coño voy a trabajar así? —Okita rió. Nunca pasaba de moda poner laxante en la mayonesa de Hijikata— Lárgate ya, Sádico. Intento trabajar.

—¿No quieres bajar el estrés un rato? —provocó él, sentándose en una esquina del escritorio.

—No tengo ganas. Esfúmate.

La ingeniosa réplica que tenía preparada se le atoró en la lengua cuando escuchó:

—¿Es usted, señorita Kagura?

—Largo —pidió ella.

—No soy _Spiderman_ para escalar ventanas —razonó—. Supongo que esto bastará…

—¿Qué mier…? —él no la escuchó, ocupado en ocultarse bajo el escritorio.

—¿Todavía aquí, señorita Kagura?

—Nos pagan por deprimirnos viendo las calificaciones de estos chicos, Profesor.

Okita bufó. China lo olvidó por completo y muy concentrada está charlando con ese profesor… ¿Hiroaki? ¿O era Hisashi? Como sea, el nombre no era importante. El detalle era que el idiota de Literatura no disimulaba lo mucho que babeaba por China y… hasta se veían bien juntos, tenían la misma edad y podían ser civilizados el uno con el otro. El tal Hideki era del tipo que se casaría con Kagura, vivirían en un bonito vecindario con tres niños, un perro y una hipoteca.

Por alguna razón, eso le puteaba.

—…Podríamos ir a cenar más tarde y…

«No en mi guardia, imbécil».

Envalentonado por el relativo anonimato que le daba el estrecho espacio bajo el escritorio, Okita metió la mano bajo la holgada falda de Kagura, palpando el trozo de tela que cubría los secretos de su universo. Sintió a China estremecerse y eso le dio el incentivo de acercar su cabeza y hacer a un lado la braga para rendirle culto.

A China le costaba mantener la conversación y Okita se regocijó con su triunfo. En esos meses se había convertido en un experto en complacerla con su boca y ese tipo tan simple no sabría cómo satisfacerla.

—Está muy roja… ¿está enferma?

—E-eh… sólo es… ¡alergia! —ella alzó la voz demostrando el efecto que Okita tenía sobre ella—. Si… es alergia. ¡Ya pasará!

El profesor de Literatura finalmente se marchó, no sin antes recordarle que tomara antialérgicos. Cuando lo sintió alejarse, Okita alzó la cabeza para ver los resultados de su esfuerzo. China tenía las mejillas rojas y la mirada vidriosa, pero aún no estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones para demandar alzándose la falda y dejando caer la braga al suelo:

—Termina lo que comenzaste, idiota.

—Creí que no tenías ganas.

A Okita le costaba alejar la vista de las piernas abiertas de China y el regalo que allí le esperaba. Por inercia, su mano bajó a su entrepierna, queriendo aliviarse.

—Primero lo primero —la lujuria brillaba en los ojos azules de Kagura—. Si me satisfaces sin correrte, te devolveré el favor cuando estemos en mi departamento. ¿Entendido?

Okita asintió, notando que fue invitado oficialmente por China (él no pensaba pedírselo, claro está) y estaba dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad cumpliendo el reto.

Quizá no era tan malo de vez en cuando ser un M con la Profesora Kagura.


End file.
